


Relieved

by SeverusSnapeFan



Series: The Trials and Desperation of Spider-Man [1]
Category: Avengers infinity war - Fandom, Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentor/Protégé, Omorashi, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeFan/pseuds/SeverusSnapeFan
Summary: All he wanted to know what how to get out of the new Spider-Man suit, was that so hard to ask? He didn’t plan on having a space gun being held to his head.





	Relieved

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags, this contains mild omorashi, you were warned. 
> 
> This is set on Titan, in that scene in Infinity War where they meet the Guardians. Some of the dialogue is directly from Infinity War, which I clearly don’t own lol.

Peter grimaced from where he was watching Dr. Strange and Mr. Stark converse. The teen shifted on his feet, and turned away trying to think on what he could do to distract himself. He had to pee. Badly. And this was a new suit and he wasn’t sure how to work it, and knowing who designed it, he knew the options were endless. Biting his lip, he sighed before just deciding to bite the bullet. 

“Mr. Stark?” He asked timidly, wincing as both men paused in their conversation to look at him.

“Yeah Pete?” Tony asked curiously, unsure of what the teen wanted.

“How do I take off the suit?” Peter asked quickly.

“You don’t, this is not the planet to make yourself at home. We don’t know what or who could be here,” Tony said seriously even as his words had a joking tone to them.

“Oh yeah but I mean, rhetorically then. What do I initiate?” Peter asked instead trying to go another way.

“Nice try but no, I’ll tell whenever we get off this Planet,” Tony replied with a smile. Kid had guts and he was amused to say the least.

Peter sighed softly, he had thought the backhanded tactic would have worked. It had in the past and he knew on any other Person other then Tony Stark it would’ve. His situation was dire and he finally turned away from the men to figure it out himself.

“Friday, could you open up the suit and let me out for a minute?” Peter asked quietly.

“Not without the authorized passcode from Mr. Stark himself,” she replied promptly.

“Bugger,” the teen muttered out as he shifted on his feet anxiously. What was he going to do? Peter was besides himself, his movements getting frantic as he tried to distract himself from his urgent issue.

Stephen Strange glanced at the teenager before turning back to his companion with an arched eyebrow. “Your kid isn’t very subtle,” he said after a moment.

Tony’s heart warmed at the comment before shaking his head in amusement. “No he’s not,” he said with a smile.

It was obvious to both men that the boy clearly had an obvious need he needed to take care of. But the boy didn’t seem to want them to know, so they wouldn’t or rather Tony wouldn’t step in until Peter asked or the situation escalated and he needed to intervene.

Peter swallowed the sudden lump in his throat as his bladder pulsed and throbbed. He so didn’t not want to ruin the expensive not to mention best Spider-Man suit to date. But he was quickly losing control over his very full bladder and was at a loss at what to do.

“Just put him out of his misery Tony,” Stephen said maybe fifteen minutes later of  
Them watching the teenager struggle not to lose control.

“No, he’s got to ask, he knows his limits. He’d be dreadfully embarrassed if I took him to the side and told him to pee. And we do not want a moody teenager up here with us,” Tony said a dramatic shudder.

“Right because a teenager who pissed himself is so much better,” Stephen replied dryly.

“ I concede that you have a point, but so do I. I just want him to speak up,”Tony said quietly. He was ready with the code either way.

Unaware that he was now the topic of the men’s conversation, Peter finally realized how dire his bladder was getting and turned to ask Mr. Stark for help, only to freeze as he heard something.

“Something Is coming,” was all the teen Hero was able to get out before they were suddenly blasted away by a tiny bomb of some sort. 

Spider-Man was thrown into battle mode, his full bladder pushed to the furthest recess of his mind so he could focus on the fight. He was taken down by what looked like a rope of electricity, and Peter gasped as he went down. 

He threw all caution to the wind as both of is hands grabbed for his crotch and held on for dear life. He only just managed to keep everything under control and he promised that as soon as this fight was over and he survived he was coming clean. He heard footsteps coming towards him and quickly dropped his hands, even as his whole body remained tensed. 

Peter found himself hauled up with some kind of gun to his head and an arm around his neck in a chokehold, and tried his absolute hardest to be still. 

“Where is Gamora?” His attacker asked, the arm around his neck tightening.

“I’ll give you one better, who is Gamora?” Tony asked in confusion, trying to remain calm. 

“I’ll give you one better, why is Gamora?” Drax asked darkly, while everyone looked confused.

Peter found despite the seriousness of the situation, he couldn’t be still. Not unless he wanted to flood the Spider-Man suit, and he really didn’t.

“Be still,” the man with the gun hissed.

“I can’t,” Peter replied quickly, his right hand balled into a fist by his side while his left hand clenched at his thigh. He couldn’t hold himself because the ropes limited his movements while he was standing. His dignity was steady flying out into space and he couldn’t careless at this point. He just needed relief. 

“You better, if you don’t want me to blow your brains out,” the man said threatenly.

That did nothing to help Peter’s issue, it only intensified it, and he tried hard to cross his legs at least. 

“It’s not going to come down to that. Which master do you serve?” Stephen asked calmly, even as his weapon stayed in place.

“Master? What do expect me to say, Jesus?” Quill asked sarcastically.

“Oh you’re from earth, so you don’t serve Thanos;” Tony said with a sigh. 

“Serve him? No I want to kill him, who are you?” Quill asked them.

“We’re the Avengers man,” Peter replied, his face mask disappearing to show his face. He was only able to breathe a small sigh of relief as he was suddenly released from his chokehold, only to double over at his rather urgent bladder, signaled him yet again. 

“Whoa, what’s wrong with the kid? I did not do that,” Quill made sure to point out as the kid had suddenly keeled over.

“He has to piss, and no thanks to you you probably made him have an accident,” Tony said defensively, even as he bent down to look the teen in the eye. 

“I didn’t have an accident,” Peter said weakly, standing up gingerly even as his hands continued to clutch himself tightly.

Tony sighed, wanting to be here for the whole starting conversation but he had another duty to take care of first. “Come on, lets get that taken care of,” he murmured trusting Strange to explain what he could. He put his arm around the teen and led him towards the back of the ship. 

Peter was biting his lip tightly trying to hold in his whimpers but he couldn’t. This walking was agony. “How much further?”

“Not much, you can do it buddy,” Tony said encouragingly, as he tried to get the child as much privacy as possible.

“H-h-ow do I get o-out of the suit?” The teen stammered out as they came to a stop to the small ramp leading out the ship.

“You don’t, move your hands for a just a moment Pete,” Tony asked quietly.

“I can’t, I’ll pee on myself if I do,” Peter whispered out, the embarrassment making way for actual need.

“Okay, okay,” Tony said before gently lifting up one of the teen’s hands and looking up at him, to make sure he was watching.

Peter was watching, even as he wiggled relentlessly in place. He just wanted some relief, and he knew he would soon. 

“You press this square here three times and it opens, exactly where your zipper is. Try it,” Tony encouraged. He didn’t do it because he didn’t want to cross a line and make the boy uncomfortable.

But Peter has no such qualms. “I’ll learn later. Can you just do it? Please,” he begged out shamelessly.

Tony made a small noise but obediently pressed the square, watching it fade away to reveal, the blue jeans the boy had been wearing before the suit attached itself to him. Not thinking on it, Tony made quick work of undoing the jeans and before stepping back, allowing the child to finally take over.

As soon he felt Mr. Stark move away, Peter frantically shoved down his underwear, and pulled his member out, already starting to go even before he got it completely situated. 

“You really need to learn to speak up buddy,” Tony murmured out.

“I was, but then they came and we had to fight,” Peter stated honestly his face bright red in his shame.

Tony sighed before he shook his head. “I know kiddo, we’ll work on it,”

“I’m sorry,” Peter murmured out sadly. He had fucked up.

“No it’s fine, come find me when you’re finished so I can appraise you of what’s happening,” Tony told him easily, leaning over and ruffling the teenager’s hair as he headed back into the ship.

Peter nodded absently as he watched his mentor walk away, a warm feeling in his chest despite what had just occurred. He shook his head and turned back to relieving his bladder, feeling lighter then ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely going to be a series, I wrote this in an hour on my IPad lol. I adore desperate Peter, and Protective Tony. The Feels man lol


End file.
